Stretch E
}} |flags = |modelname = limo2 |handlingname = STRETCH |textlabelname = LIMO2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Stretch E is a limousine version of the second generation Schafter, available exclusively in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design The body-style is based on a . The front mostly resembles the . In-game, the Stretch E is a limo variant of the TBoGT Schafter, with an extended wheelbase and a slightly different front grille and bumper. While sharing the same name as the Stretch, the Stretch E looks less luxurious, as it lacks any additions aside two more seats in the rear compartment. It also lacks lights on the sides of the doors. The Stretch E has the same wheel design as GTA IV's older Schafter. It is more likely that the Stretch E is based on the cut base model of the Schafter rather than Gay Tony's Schafter, because it shares the same grille as the cut Schafter. The Stretch E is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Stretch E has slightly better performance than the TBOGT Schafter, having impressive acceleration (which, for a vehicle of its weight and size, is incredible) and a high top speed. The vehicle has nimble cornering, yet oversteer is present, but the steering radius is still impressive and allows the vehicle to corner tightly, when taking into account its length. Its weight does not prove much of a problem, and braking does not fail badly unless under immense pressure at high speeds. The engine sound is much different from its standard Schafter counterpart, whereby it now sounds lower revving, possibly even a downgraded configuration. The engine cover appears to be loosely based on a V8 cover. Its handling appears to be shared with that of the Stretch, based on the files. TBoGT Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery StretchE-TBoGT-front.jpg|Front view of the Stretch E. Variants Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Stretch E is used as the escape vehicle in the mission Frosting on the Cake and is the only time when one can acquire the vehicle. Like the vast majority of road vehicles, Stretch Es only spawn in traffic when the player is driving another one. But some might appear after playing/Replaying the aforementioned mission for some limited time, even if the player abandons the car for the mission. After completing the mission, the player can just simply drive it to a safehouse and save. Then the Stretch E will stay in the space. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Stretch E in Frosting on the Cake is lustered which is unique for this car. *After the mission Frosting on the Cake, the player may take the Stretch E and save it at a safehouse, however whilst saving the vehicle will repair the vehicle from scratches, dents, etc., the sunroof will still be missing from the mission when Luis breaks it in order to throw sticky bombs out from it. This is because the sunroof is considered as a "component" by the game, similar to the optional bullbars of some other cars, and is removed in the said mission. It is not actually damaged in any way. With a trainer, the player can choose to add either a glass sunroof or an opaque one to the car. In normal gameplay, it is also possible to remove it. * Strangely, after repeating (or failing) this mission many times via Luis' Phone, the Stretch E may appear in a series of unique paint-jobs, such as metallic blue/teal, metallic olive, light metallic brown or dark brown or dark metallic gold. These paint-jobs are not found in the streets or via respraying. However, the blue/teal paint-job can be found on modified Serranos when the player resprays the car many times, sometimes when Henrique delivers a Serrano to the player, or randomly on the streets if the player is already driving one. *Schafter - Whose TBOGT model is the base version of the Stretch E. Navigation }} de:Stretch-Limousine E (IV) es:Stretch E fr:Stretch E pl:Stretch E ru:Stretch E pt:Stretch E Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Limousines Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor